


Vespertinus

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: “Don’t look away.” Charles’s breathlessly spoken order reaches his ears just as their reflections lock eyes. “Just look at us.”As it all unravels he does, lost in the depth of green that looks back.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Vespertinus

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the RDA. I love you guys and thank you for always supporting me, always pushing me to write my best.

Day has descended into early evening and things happen as they always seem to, once Charles has arrived from a press event that has taken him far away from home. The times have changed from the ones in which they couldn’t get quite far enough away from each other. Times have changed since Pierre couldn’t look Charles in the eye after having caught him _in flagrante delicto,_ the expression of ecstasy burned into his mind. Tempers flaring in a way in which only emotions of a cuckolded lover could. Then cold silence.

But he doesn’t remember it now. 

Pierre doesn’t remember it as clothes are cast away and deemed unnecessary nor does he remember it at the moment Charles dares to leave a mark just below his collarbone, a subtle reminder of where his affection truly lies should Pierre ever dare to forget it again. As if that was even possible.

In the midst of the fervent atmosphere, by mistake if he didn’t know any better, Pierre catches sight of himself in the mirror across the bedroom. Eyes shut half way, skin flushed and on his knees with hands grasping at the sheets of the bed. Charles behind him with fingertips pressing into his hips in a way so obscene, so obscene in a way only seen in how marble mirrors flesh. He is almost tempted to look away just from the sheer carnality of it all and the feeling that he has walked in on something he isn’t meant to see but Charles is there with a hand in his hair, tugging just hard enough to keep him in place where he wants him. 

“Don’t look away.” Charles’s breathlessly spoken order reaches his ears just as their reflections lock eyes. “Just look at us.” 

As it all unravels he does, lost in the depth of green that looks back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a documentary on Bernini, and the idea for this was thought up as it was talking about his sculpture The Ecstasy of Saint Teresa. As well the title of the fic is a Latin word which means belonging to the night and also is an interesting play on the word for evening prayers, or Vespers.


End file.
